To Love, To Sacrifice, To Betray
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: "I'd do anything for you, Scorpius. I'd do anything for us. But you betrayed me and I let you." In the end, they can't but blame themselves. A Rose/Scorpius oneshot.


**-Written for The Kiss Of Judas Challenge: the one kissed is the one betrayed.**

**-Don't add to favorites, if you don't leave a review.**

**-Erie (Draco's Angelic Godess) did a wonderful job once again, beta reading this:))**

* * *

**To Love, To Sacrifice and To Betray…**

She was his best friend. The one with whom he had spent his best days, and the one he had turned to at his worst. She was his best friend; and he had betrayed her.

Everything started in Hogwarts. They met in Hogwarts; they became friends in Hogwarts - an unlikely friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor; a Malfoy and a Weasley. They fell in love in Hogwarts and they broke apart there. Only the final act was performed in her grandparents' house. Everything else: Hogwarts.

.

"Malfoy!"

First year in Hogwarts, first day of lessons. He had just finished potions - Slytherin and Gryffindor shared this class - and she had impressed him with her knowledge as had he with his.

"Malfoy!"

He was ready to leave when he heard her call his name.

"Weasley."

"How do you know all these things?" She had taken a deep breath before speaking, like she was anxious and nervous; it's hilarious thinking about it - even now.

"I'm sorry?" he didn't expect that; he was ready for an insult - that was what his father had told him.

"The potions stuff. It's… I mean… you know so much!" she was impressed. Unexpected but true.

It was the first time he had ever blushed in his eleven years. Rose Weasley made a Malfoy blush. He should have known that nothing good would come from this.

However, he didn't mind. He told her about his father's company, he complimented her on her skills. And after that, every time they would meet in the hall or the class he would nod to her and she would smile. It wasn't long before they started reading together; it wasn't long before they became friends.

.

"Your best friend is Rose Weasley?"

His father laughed when he told him. He didn't expect that; he expected him to shout and forbid their friendship but he didn't.

"You must have great patience to befriend Granger's and Weasley's daughter. Good luck with that!"

Rose told him later that her parents' reaction was the same. No one thought they could last.

.

But somehow they did.

Surprising everyone, there they were 6 years later, daring each other on their Christmas Ball dates. He dared her to accept Jasper McLaggen's invitation - a Gryffindor that kept on asking her out but whom - as she had confessed to him - she absolutely abhorred - and she dared him - Hogwarts' most good-looking guy – to go alone.

He thought it was going to be interesting, but he had no idea how.

.

"How is it _you_ are alone, Scorp?"

Jenna Goyle wouldn't just leave him alone. That he hadn't asked her to come with him didn't stop her since he was going alone. Damn Rose.

She was dancing with McLaggen then. He remembers how he wished to be the Gryffindor jerk. Rose didn't look like she abhorred him and that thought brought him a feeling of disgust.

When she caught his eye, she smiled to him. He just turned around to Jenna and asked her to dance.

.

"You lost." Rose told him, later that night.

"How's that?" he wondered.

"You danced with her." she stated.

He looked at her. "Yeah… At least we both knew I'd do that. It was expected from me." He told her somehow angrily and turned to leave.

"Scorpius!" Rose's hand stopped him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe you flirting all night with some guy you are supposed to _abhor_?"

She chuckled. "You are jealous."

"No, I'm not." He disagreed in a stubborn tone.

"Oh, come on! There's no reason to deny it."

"No, I'm not." He repeated through gritted teeth.

"And there's no reason to be jealous…"

"Rose!" he groaned.

"But you know I was a little jealous too…"

"Stop…what?" he suddenly realized what she had just said.

"Well, you know… you looked away from me and danced with her… She's pretty after all; you have every reason to like her."

"I don't." he said somewhat abruptly.

She nodded. "Well, good night, Scorpius." She said in a much calmer tone as stepped in her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

As he felt her lips on his face he realized he loved this girl. He always had, how could he not, she was his best friend.

"Rose…" he murmured also calmer, holding her near.

There was no need for more. She moved her face a little bit and she was kissing him. And it didn't feel weird. It felt right.

.

_You are dating Rose Weasley? Scorpius, it would kill your father. Not to say anything about your grandfather. You have to be smart, boy. You have to do the right thing, my boy. You are a Malfoy, don't you ever forget that. You are a Malfoy and she's a Weasley and you are not meant to be. Imagine what you would do to her if her family finds out. They will hate her, Scorpius, and she will hate you for that. And it would be your fault._

This was his mother's letter when he told her. He never said anything to Rose but when he found her, her eyes were puffy and he knew that her parents' letter wasn't better. He hugged her and they never talked about it again.

.

And then he broke her heart.

"Why would you do that, Scorp?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well, you know… Dad says Russia is a great country. Plus, someone must go there, someone trustworthy, for the company's sake." His words were fake and indifferent like he wasn't telling he was leaving the country, like she meant nothing to him.

"And… what about us?" she seemed afraid to ask.

"Rose…" he started.

It seemed that she saw what he was planning to do. It seemed that she understood after knowing him for so long, his motives, his thoughts…

"Don't do this. We can make it. Don't say it."

He took a deep breath, sure of his decision. "I love you. I love you more than everything else. And that's why I'll say it and I'll do it. Because we can make it yes, but at what cost, Rosie?"

She shook her head trying not to hear him, but he cupped her face with his hand and made her look at him. "I want you to be safe and I want your family to love you. They hate me, Rose. And I don't want you to hate me too. I love you. And that's why, we two…" he couldn't say it. "I love you." he repeated. "But I'll learn to live with that." She understood, he could see it in her eyes. So he turned to leave.

She kissed him. He could feel all her pain in that kiss. He could feel her hot tears falling for her tightly closed eyes to his face. He could feel her breath at his face for the last time. He could hear her whisper.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

.

And here he is 10 years later. Because that wasn't the finale, this is it. And he has to be there, he has to see it, so he can move past it. He has to see her getting married.

It wasn't less than fifteen minutes earlier that he talked to her for the first time after ten years. Once she saw him, she smiled. She ran to him and hugged him, ignoring her family's angry stares. She hugged him and he had never felt that good.

He only had to look at her. To caress her hair. There wasn't much to be said.

"I understood. I always understood. My family, your family. We couldn't make it. And I thank you for helping me, for helping us. You may have destroyed our lives… but some things are more important than me and you."

That was all she told him. Her fingers entangled with his. Their last moment.

He leaned in and gave her one last chaste kiss. And that broke her once again.

The tears were sparkling in her eyes. He turned to leave but she stopped him. Again.

"I'd do anything for you, Scorpius. I'd do anything for us. I'd sacrifice my life, my family, everything. Not only for love, but because it was you. You were the one that was with me through everything. And our families… they may have thought we weren't going to last and so they laughed at our friendship; but we could last. And I cannot even blame them because they haven't done anything. We brought this on ourselves. We, and our 'what if's, our endless worries. You betrayed me and I let you."

And then _she _left. Forever**.**


End file.
